Suicide
by Kyshin
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP! Seto kaiba wants to die and he’ll do anything to kill himself. Yami cares about Seto and has a long talk to him about how stupid he is being. Yugi has no life and always feels left out and neglected. So he commits suicide leaving his dar
1. The first Promise

A/n: HI! This fic is called **"Suicide"** It is very sad and depressing and there is some fluff!(this is my first fluff story!) I know! It will probably suck! Let's try! **Please Read and Review!** Seto kaiba wants to die and he'll do anything to kill himself. Yami cares about Seto and has a long talk to him about how stupid he is being. Yugi has no life and always feels left out and neglected. So he commits suicide leaving his dark all alone. Yami only has one hope…… not to lose another lover. And not to break another promise. " If you are willing to do anything to hurt or kill yourself, than I'll do _anything _to stop you…." Yami paused making sure Seto was listening. " And that's a promise."

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!** …..all I own is a computer! Wait this isn't mine either!

**The First Promise**

Yugi left the hospital room with his head hung low. Without his Grandpa he felt alone. After all Yami was always studying or working, cooking, cleaning, or shopping and barely had time to care for Yugi. This disappointed Yugi. His other half was so busy trying to take care of everything else the house needed. He never had anytime left for himself or his light and Yugi was getting sick of it! And now that Grandpa was gone, Yami had more work to do. He would have to manage the game shop daily. And on top of that, Yami would have to drop out of school so the shop wouldn't get closed down or go bankrupt. He would never get an education a 16-year-old boy needs. In fact, he would probably have to close the shop, because of all the houses needs. So Yugi would be more alone, than he was now! He didn't want that! Grandpa's death would take a lot of their money, due to the cancellation of their insurance. That means Yami would have to work another two jobs just to pay that off!

Yugi always tried to interact with Yami but the same thing always happened. Never the less, Yugi tried again one stormy night.

" Hey Yami! Welcome home!" Yugi greeted cheerfully as the pharaoh entered threw the front door.

" Hello Yugi." Yami yawned. " How was school?"

" Good!"

" That's nice." Yami said through a tired sigh.

" You sound sick. Are you alright?"

" Fine, just very, very tired."

There was a silence between the two.

" Wanna play checkers?" Yugi asked pleadingly.

" I'm sorry Yugi, but I'm just too tired." Yami replied truthfully.

Yugi groaned. " That's what you always say!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes.

" I'm sorry Yugi but I don't have the energy to play right now. Maybe tomorrow" Yami said trying to hold Yugi. Yugi pulled away. Yami was crushed.

" That's what you said yesterday!"

" I'm sorry. It's just that work and school and the cleaning and cooking….it really wears me out." Yami looked at the floor. " I'll play with you tomorrow."

" No you won't! You always make these promises and never keep them! Something 'always comes up'! Well I'm sick of it!"

" Yugi I am so sorry if I make you feel neglected but…" Yami stopped realizing all the times he's brushed Yugi off. " Tomorrow we'll have lot's of fun! I promise!"

Yugi jumped into Yami's arms and kissed his lips. " Get some sleep." The two broke from the embrace and went upstairs. Yugi would not sleep though; he was too exited about the next evening. Tomorrow night was going to be great. Him and Yami together for a whole night!

Well, Tomorrow night came and Yugi waited. And waited. And waited. No Yami. The clock hit 10:30pm and still no Yami. He was three hours later than he should have been. Yugi ran up to his room and locked the door. Finally, around midnight Yugi heard the front door open. Yugi grabbed a pocketknife out off his dark's wallet and brought it towards his skin. He shut his eyes and quickly brought it down to his chest. Stabbing right in the ……..heart.

When Yami got no answer from inside Yugi's room, he began to worry. He lost track of time and due to a problem at KFC (do not own…wish I did!) He had too work late. He tried to call, but the phone line seemed to be dead. Yami quickly ran downstairs to get the spare key to the bedrooms. Hastily he unlocked Yugi's room. Yami stood speechless. There was blood everywhere and …….Yugi was the source. It ran freely down his aibou's body and out his mouth. Yami held his fallen lover and screamed in agony, it was all his fault.

And at the Kaiba's residence, things weren't going so well either…….

**To Be Continued….**

**A/n: Well? Pretty bad huh? Oh, well! Please Read and Review!**

**Yugi: Why did you kill me? **

**Kyshin: Simple! I am a psychotic bitch! **

**Yugi: No kidding!**

**Kyshin and Yami: Please Read and Review!!!!**


	2. Addicted

A/n: Thank you for the reviews!!! I know it is very depressing, but I like sad crap! Anyway here goes chapter two!

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!……..nope still am working on it though! But first world domination!!!!!!! ummmmmm? Let's just keep this between you and me! Please don't tell the government!!!!!**

**Addicted**

At the Kaiba residence things weren't going so well either………

Seto was getting ready for bed, but first decided to take a sleeping pill to ease his stress. You see work hadn't been a good day.Besides the fact that the coffee fell all over him, one of his employees thought it would be funny to put a whoopee cushion on Seto's chair in a meeting! As you can guess Kaiba was pissed and that man was fired!

Paper shredders were never Seto's favorite work appliances, but now he wouldn't go near them! Two ties ruined in one day! No, one hour! Seriously, it took him longer to put them on then it did to get them caught in the paper shredder! In all, it had been a terrible day and Seto was exhausted.

Seto pooped in a pill and downed it with ice water. After a few minutes it kicked in and he felt more calm and relaxed. He decided to take another one.

" After all," Seto said to himself. " It's not like it's a drug…." And with that said he swallowed another.

Seto tossed and turned that night. he couldn't get comfortable, so he got up and reached for the pills. This time he took three. Kaiba could no longer control himself. He had become addicted.

When Mokuba woke up the next morning he found his brother lying on the carpeted floor of his bedroom. Mokuba's eyes went wide as he scanned his surroundings. An empty bottle……

The bottle was being held loosely in Kaiba's motionless hand. The room smelled of vomit and urine. The aroma made Mokuba's stomach churn, but the sight was even more sickening. Blood everywhere. The red body fluid streaked through the urine and vomit as well. Kaiba's white robe was drenched with the sticky, crimson colored liquid.

Seto's attire under the robes were soaked also. Mokuba bent down to pick up the now empty, glass bottle.

It was then that Mokuba noticed that his older brother was still breathing. He ran down the stairs towards the phone. There was still hope! There was still time! The only question was…….. how much?

**To be continued………**

Kyhin: I am evil!

Seto: You can say that again!

Kyshin: I am evil!

Yami: That's not what he meant!

Kyshin: : kisses both of them:

Yugi: Hey!

Kyshin: Oh, ok! : kisses Yugi too:

Yugi: That's more like it! **Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. HELP!

Hi guys! Thanks 4 the reviews! But, now I need your help!!!

**Who should Mokuba be calling?**

**A) Police**

**B) Ambulance **

**C) Yami**

**D) The pizza guy! **

**Ok! Please tell me! I think it should be Yami but, I am not sure!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! OR SUBMIT AND REVIEW!!!!! **


	4. to make things worse a question?

A/n: Thanx you soooo much for all your help! A lot of you had good ideas! And yes, joeysfiance…. Cops are cool! And no! We wouldn't want poor Seto to die! Not yet anyway…..O well! In my own opinion ambulances are kinda boring…(No offense, to any of you who drive them!) So Yami to da rescue! Please keep Reading and Reviewing!

**_Well, we all know………I mean what's the point of saying it? What's that? O hell! You mean I could go to jail? Ok, Ok! I'm saying it….Geez!_**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!….._happy now?_**

**To make things worse**

Yami sighed as he mopped up Yugi's blood. Tears fell silently now. His throat was sore from all the crying and he felt sick. But than…the phone rang.

" What!" Yami dropped the phone. He grabbed his coat and ran out the house. Yami became dizzy and headed towards the trashcan. He vomited violently.

When he was sure his stomach was empty he slid against the trashcan and tried to get up. He failed. He felt awful and didn't know why, but it didn't matter! He had to get to Seto before………. as soon as the thought swam in Yami's head, the poor pharaoh gagged. Nothing came up but spit and…blood. He carefully grabbed onto the trashcan and hoisted himself up. With a hiccup, he began running again.

By the time Yami arrived at the Kaiba's house, Mokuba had already gotten Seto to wake. Yami almost passed out at the sight of his friend. Blood, urine; and that was just on Seto! That wasn't even counting the carpet! " W-what happened?" Yami gasped. Mokuba didn't answer, but instead held up a bottle. Yami froze and snatched it out of the boy's hands. " It was full last night…." he spoke. 

Seto glanced at Yami, his face full of pain. Yami cradled his rival, humming to him. Seto began to moan and shiver. " Shhh. It's going to be alright……." The pharaoh whispered, more to himself than Seto.

" Should I call the paramedics?"

" No," came a cold voice. The two looked at Seto, who was struggling to break free from Yami's grasp. " Let me g-go." he said frustrated. Yami only tightened his hold.

" You are in no condition to be going anywhere, bro." Mokuba sighed as his brother still tried to break the hold, some pharaoh had on him. " Stop it!" The teen and King blinked. " Stop fighting! Stay still! Close your eyes! Go to sleep!" Mokuba screamed.

" Your not the only one cranky." Yami chuckled. Seto giggled too, but Mokuba didn't like it!

" That's it I am calling a doctor!"

" Let me call, Mokie," Seto smirked taking the phone. " Yes, uh-huh! Two large Pepperoni pizzas and extra cheese! Thanks see you soon! Bye!" Mokuba fell over.

" You idiot!"

" What?"

" Don't you think you forgot something?" Mokuba said through clenched teeth.

" I'm sorry," Seto said trying to keep his seriousness. It failed. " Di-Did you want something!"

Soon everyone was laughing, even the paramedic!

" He seems fine, now." The doctor said. " Just take it easy for a while, ok?"

" Sure"

And as quickly as he arrived he left. Everyone ate pizza and had a good time until….

" Seto, why did you do it?" Seto paled. " Did you want to kill yourself?"

To be continued…… 

**What will the answer be stay tuned!I really suck!the whole story does,so thanx u guys soooo much 4 staying with me and helping!Please READ AND REVIEW! Pizza!So funny!**

Yami: Can i get some more pizza?

Joey:burp: Yeah me too!

Yami: What are u doin here?

Joey:runs:

Seto: He took all the pizzas?Didn't he?


	5. Diving

**A/N: Thanx u! I Luv all of u! My friends think it sucked…in fact they think everything I do sucks….Wait! Why are these people my friends? O well, back to the fic!** **This chapter is a song fic! The song is Diving from Dance Dance Revolution…don't own this one either X.x! Please Read and Review!**

**I Don't own Yu-gi-oh!……not yet anyway!**

**Diving**

" Seto, why did you do it?" Seto paled. " Did you want to kill yourself?"…..

**Tell mea secret**

Seto fidgeted on the couch, while Yami waited patiently for an answer. " Well…." All eyes were on Seto.

**I'll tell you mine**

" Go on" Yami said irritably.

" I ..just wanted a good nights sleep, so I …" Now Seto began to cry. He threw his arms around the pharaoh, who smiled softly. " Yes. I did want to die…" He cried.

" But, why? What do you want, Seto Kaiba?"

**Tell meabout desires**

" I want…. I want you Yami!" Seto whispered. He had always loved Yami, but was afraid of rejection. Yami just sat there, his face red with a blush. " It is true. I love you Atemu…"

**You hide inside**

" I love you too…"

**There is so much that we, should have done**

There was complete silence in the room, it was Yami. Who broke it.

" Why did you not tell me this before?"

" I was afraid…of you." Seto looked at the floor sheepishly. " I thought you would never love me…"

**I was insecure but,**

Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Seto's waist. " I was unsure too. I've been having mixed feelings…you know?"

" Yeah, I do. "

:" But, now I'm ready to accept it."

**Now I'm strong**

" Than show me…"

**Diving**

Yami brought his lips to Seto's and Seto gained him access into his warm mouth.

**Knowing it was you**

**I'll keep on trying**

They let go and than began to dive into each other's hearts

**Diving**

**Into you**

Yami climbed off of Seto. He looked at his lover who was sleeping softly on the couch. Yami smiled. " You are so beautiful…" He lovingly stroked Seto's cheek. Then, Yami's expression changed. " Yugi…" How would he tell Seto? Was it to soon to love? Yami knew Seto had previously had feelings for Yugi…so, would Seto want him more and how much heartbreak would this death cause? Tears fell from the pharaoh's crimson eyes. He couldn't get over his loss. He loved Yugi but, before he could say anything, to truly express his feelings towards him…he killed himself.

**Diving into you**

**Oh I'm diving**

**I'm diving**

Yami laid down next to Seto.

" I won't let you kill yourself…I won't lose you too…" he then closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Tommorrow he would have to tell Seto all about Yugi's death…only problem is how will he react…..

**How to fly?**

**To be continued……**

**Well? What you think? I think it sucked! I have low self-esteem! No I don't I just can't write…not well anyway…I need a counselor for all my suckiness! Just kidding! Please Read and Review! ( Are these the write lyrics? I Need help!)**


	6. Confessions and Flour

**A/n: Thanx u! Pleaz stay with me on this chapter. I kept rewriting it and well…I think it sucked! O well please keep Reading and Reviewing!**

**I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!….i am trying…**

**Confessions and flour!**

Seto opened his eyes surprised to find Yami not next to him. He blinked and sat up. _Have I already lost my lover?_ he wondered. Seto shivered at the thought. He needed Yami. He couldn't live without someone to love. _Why would anyone want to love me?_ Just then, a noise came from the kitchen followed by a familiar voice.

" Shit!"

Seto got off the couch and walked towards the profane voice. He found Yami covered in flour! Seto burst into laughter.

" It is not funny!" Yami hissed.

" Yes it is!" Seto said through a fit of giggles. Yami continued to glare at his rival. " The almighty pharaoh was attacked by a sack of flour!"

" Shut up!" Yami blushed.

" Oh, Your no fun!" Seto hugged Yami. " But, I can change that." He began to squeeze Yami's waist and pull him closer. Their lips met , but Yami broke the kiss. Seto sighed disappointed.

" I have to tell you something." Yami said staring into Seto's eyes.

" I knew it!" Seto cried. " You don't love me… nobody does." Tears stained Yami's flour covered shirt.

" No! That's not it at all!"

" Oh yeah! Than what do you want to tell me?"

Yami looked at the floor not wanting to answer. Unfortunately he knew he would have to. " Yugi is dead…"

Seto froze, than ran out the room.

" Come back! You don't understand!"

" I understand! You are a psychopath!"

Yami's stomach dropped. " You-you think I did this? You think I killed Yugi?"

" Well if you didn't than the who hell did?" Yami cleared his throat and shifted. Seto walked back into the kitchen. " Well?"

No answer came from the tri color haired teen.

" I'm waiting!"

" He killed himself…. It was my fault. If only I had spent more time with him, than this would have never happened. " Now the pharaoh began to cry.

" I'm sorry…" Seto held Yami, just like the pharaoh did for him the previous night. " You know I always loved you more…" Seto grinned, but the smile was a cover up. It was his turn to be strong for Yami.

" Let's get breakfast." Yami suggested breaking Kaiba's embrace.

" I'll cook." Seto paused. " You have already done enough damage!"

" The bag exploded!"

" Sure.."

" No really! I'm cooking...you can just handle the flour."

Seto smirked. " And the microwave!"

" Hey that was and accident too!" Yami said defensly.

So both went into the kitchen and both came out with flour everywhere, but the pancakes were delicious!

**A/n: Thanx for reviewing all this time! This story... well you know how I am gonna deswribe it! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
